Information processing apparatuses, such as notebook personal computers, may use an LCD as a display device. An LCD panel is contained in a housing of an information processing apparatus. Only a display surface of the LCD panel may be exposed to the outside from the housing. As information processing apparatuses become thinner, housings for containing LCDs may also become thinner.
Related art is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-317919.